Merveilleuse nuit
by MiaDW
Summary: Petit one-shot sans prétention, avec scènes interdit au moins de 18 ans, donc les mineurs ne vont pas la lire David Tennant passe un peu pour un salaud dedans, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte nan ? Oubliez pas les reviews !


Nous étions dans une chambre d'hôtel, assez miteuse. David se trouvait devant moi, me regardant comme si il s'excusait d'avance, mais de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça au niveau des hanches, et m'embrassa. Ce baiser me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il se détacha de mes lèvres.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il, l'air stressé.

- Oui oui, lui répondis-je, c'est juste que… J'attends ça depuis un certain temps.

Son regard, d'abord inquiet, devint subitement plus calme. Il me sourit, et, sans prévenir, me saisit par la taille, m'attiras à lui, et commença à me caresser. D'abord au niveau des hanches, puis du ventre, en me déposant sur le cou des centaines de petit baiser. Je rougis, comme si ce moment me faisaient peur. Je me saisis de ses lèvres, goûtant sa langue, et la sienne, occupée alors à me bécoter le cou, fut surprise de ce retournement de pouvoir. Mes doigts s'agitaient pour retirer au plus vite cette chemise, qui comportait beaucoup trop de boutons à mon goût. Mes mains couraient sur son torse nu. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant pour reprendre notre souffle, et je profita de cette instant pour le détailler plus intensément. Il n'était pas très musclé, certes, mais il était mince et parfaitement à mon goût. David me retira mon tee-shirt, passa sa main sur mon soutien-gorge. Il pressa mes boutons de chairs. Je gémis. Il sourit, me le retira et malaxa mon sein gauche tout en m'embrassant presque sauvagement. Ma main était toujours dans ses cheveux, et l'autre commençait à lui enlever son pantalon. Je sentis une bosse naissante sous son boxer. Il m'enleva ma jupe. Nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements, et David en profita pour caresser ma féminité, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. J'étais étourdie par ces mains expertes. Je le stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Je… Je sais pas comment te dire ça David.

- Dis, s'il te plait, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, me répondis-t-il avec un de ses plus beaux sourires, celui qui me faisait fondre comme du beurre.

- Je t'aime.

Il me regarda comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus horrible de l'univers. Son air était hagard, comme si ce problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème, allait ce résoudre sans rien me dire à moi, qui venais de lui déclarer mon amour. Je jouais avec mes doigts, me giflant mentalement d'avoir dit ça maintenant.

- Ecoute, lui dis-je, le coupant dans ses pensées, on ne devrait pas faire ça, et je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Tu es marié, tu as des enfants, une vie de famille. On devrait arrêter de se voir. Ce sera mieux ainsi, pour toi comme pour moi.

Je voulus prendre mes affaires, mais il me saisis le bras et me dit :

- Non Mia, attends. Ne pars pas parce que, moi aussi je t'aime. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps déjà, mais… J'hésitais. Je ne savais pas ce que tu allais en penser, en plus comme tu l'a dit, j'ai une famille, et puis je suis marié à Georgia, mais je, je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es ma kryptonite, mademoiselle Mia Spencer. En fait, j'ai trouvé comment te le dire finalement.

Je le regardais à présent sous un nouveau jour. Il venait de m'avouer, ici, dans un hôtel du quartier le plus pourris de Londres, qu'il m'aimait. Pendant ma petite réflexion, je me suis dit que si jamais les paparazzis nous surprenaient, j'allais avoir droit au statut de maîtresse de David Tennant jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais je m'en fichais. Je l'aimais et il m'aimais. Mais comment allais ont pouvoir se voir sans s'attirer des ennuis ?

- Désolé de te couper dans tes pensées qui m'ont l'air fort intéressante, mais je me permet de continuer ce que l'on venait de commencer.

Il m'embrassa avec tant d'amour et de force en même temps, je crus que j'allais exploser. Ses mains expertes firent tomber ma culotte, et il me poussa doucement pour que je m'allonge sur le lit. Je me trouvais à présent sous lui, et je lui caressa le dos pendant qu'il continuait de m'embrasser. Je me releva soudain, interrompant notre baiser, pour lui enlever son boxer. Je vis sa verge gonflé à son maximum, et je m'approcha lentement de cet objet de désir. Mes lèvres embrassèrent tout doucement sa verge, puis ce fut ma langue, et enfin les deux .J'entendais que je lui faisais du bien grâce aux râles qu'il lâchait de temps en temps. Je lui fit une merveilleuse fellation, ce qui lui donna une nouvelle force. Il sentit qu'il venait, il me prit donc le visage et m'embrassa sauvagement, se goûtant lui-même. Il se positionna au-dessus de ma féminité, et tout doucement, entra en moi. Je poussa un son à peine audible. David, sentant que j'étais plus que prête, décida de me faire languir en rentrant légèrement à chaque fois, pour ressortir aussi vite. Je lui lançais des regards noir, lui signifiant que je voulais qu'il aille plus loin, et tout de suite. Il rit, puis s'enfonça d'un coup en moi. Je cria. Je me sentais comme finis, enfin complète. Son bassin bougea lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il poussais des râles de contentement, et je criais de plus en plus fort. Chacun était occupé à donner le plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il plaça donc sa main sur mon mont de Vénus, et titilla mon clitoris, qui était à présent aussi dur que sa verge. J'eu des étoiles dans les yeux à ce moment précis. Jamais je ne m'étais sentit aimer de cette façon ! Mais le plaisir que je ressentais depuis 20 minutes ne devenait plus supportable. Il fallait que je relâche tout maintenant. Il se répandit en moi, et je sentais sa semence se déverser en moi avec délice. Nous nous regardâmes, avec tant de passion que ce fut indescriptible. Il me sourit, avec ce magnifique sourire qui savait m'attendrir. Mes paupières se fermaient toute seule. Je sentis que l'on me glissait sous la couette, que l'on m'embrassa et que quelqu'un s'installais à côté de moi. Il me serra dans ses bras, et nous partîmes au pays des rêves avec un espoir commun : se retrouver là-bas.


End file.
